<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CATEGORY IS... Kissing! by CYANE94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267208">CATEGORY IS... Kissing!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYANE94/pseuds/CYANE94'>CYANE94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Mamamoo, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple ships, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, This is a Kiss Challenge after all, Will be adding tags if needed but that's pretty much it, tons of kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYANE94/pseuds/CYANE94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character studies. Small drabbles revolving around different depths in which a kiss can be given/received. Different pairings, different scenarios/AUs, different fandoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CATEGORY IS... Kissing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! I plan on making this a small collection of drabbles since I suck at drabbling so damn much and I need some practice. I will be adding more and more drabbles to this - there are 50 prompts to be fulfilled, please be patient!</p><p>This is a work between works. Meaning I could update a lot during some weeks and not so much during others.</p><p>Cheers!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But I’ve fallen irremediably for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#01: </strong>
  <strong>A kiss after a small rejection.</strong>
</p><p>Office workers/former college friends Namjoon and Jimin.<br/>
Mention of Hoseok - their boss. Fall/winter setting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jimin’s hands are small. Namjoon doesn’t need to look directly at them to know it. He’s memorized every one of his digits, the rings he wears, the softness on the insides of them - he’s found a home there when he needed it, holding him on desperate times, leading him to a place he's slowly learned to call <em>his safe place.</em></p><p>Whenever he faced a problem and ate it all up without asking for help, Jimin’s hands would always find a way to him. It’s just as if they knew they were meant to hold him, even if they resulted way too small compared to Namjoon’s body size - be it face, hands, arms - Jimin’s hands always found a way through flanks he didn’t bother to oversee, too distracted inside his own matters.</p><p>Jimin is always there. Namjoon doesn’t need to go through their college years to recall how their friendship started, how it naturally developed with such warmth and tenderness Namjoon had never witnessed in any of his past friendships. He was not much of an outgoing person at that time; very soon he found out he actually was - he realized he just needed a little push, a little confidence, to light his own spark.</p><p>Jimin was it. He was that little push. That little spark. He was it.</p><p>
  <em> He is it. </em>
</p><p>Namjoon gulps, looking at Jimin’s fingers, holding a small letter between his fingers. It’s not crumpled - it’s actually neatly folded, as Jimin’s clothes always are, as pristine and clean as his soul and intentions, and this realization makes Namjoon’s heart hurt.</p><p>His throat is dry - it tastes like cotton and cologne - and his eyes are <em>this close</em> to losing their orbit in which they transit, too taken aback by the sight in front of him. If he squinted hard enough he could see different colors of ink imprinted on the paper, resembling every hair dye he’s seen on his friend’s hair at some point.</p><p>He closes his eyes.</p><p>“Take this,” he hears. Jimin’s voice reaches him softly, and there’s a little pang inside his chest when he notices the small crack at the end of his sentence. When Jimin speaks again, Namjoon wants to interrupt him, but he doesn’t. “I’ve said enough, hyung.”</p><p>Namjoon opens his eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I couldn’t help it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>and he wishes he hadn’t, for there are small tears framing his best friends’ eyes, those small teardrop-shaped eyes he sees every day at work, eyes he’s memorized as he’s done with his hands since he’s seen them for years now - summing up college and the couple of years they’ve spent at the same company, Namjoon realizes he’s hurting so damn much, and it's all because of him.</p><p>He knows him. He knows he'll never admit it.</p><p>He knows him so well.</p><p>He is his best friend, after all.</p><p>Jimin said it first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re my best friend </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon didn’t have to double-check if it was true. Jimin has always been important to him. He’s helped him through a lot of scenarios and circumstances, he even sees him as family. His parents love him, his dog loses his mind every time he sees him, and he’s the best partner on weekends when they’re completely free and are up to a lazy schedule between them and their pajamas, and nothing else.</p><p>He can’t afford this. He’s not losing him over this.</p><p>Namjoon’s heart shrinks more and more as he realizes there’s no way he can back up from this.</p><p>Not from</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But I’ve fallen </em>
</p><p> </p><p>a love confession</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> irremediably </em>
</p><p> </p><p>from the person in front of him. The man that has seen his at his best, at his worst, at his regular. The only person in this world to whom he once came out, too afraid to understand his own feelings, knowing - hell, <em>trusting</em> - he’d never judge him. The only heart in this world that would fall</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> for you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>from the highest place on earth, free-fall and all, just to see him smile. The most selfless soul there is; the boy with the most charming smile on earth and the rest of the universe, if possible - Namjoon had his suspicions and hypotheses but didn’t really need to confirm it, he was sure there was nothing extraterrestrial that could ever beat Jimin’s charm; the greatest mind behind the most talented dancer he’d ever meet…</p><p>Namjoon looks at Jimin’s hand after taking the piece of paper from it, not missing at all the small tremors between them, a mini earthquake waiting for the best moment for it to let go and fall apart; Namjoon wonders how big and how far the amount of strength that holds Jimin altogether will last.</p><p>Composed as he always is, Jimin never loses his temper. He doesn’t raise his voice (not when it’s about serious matters, anyway), he poses as a strong person, even an intimidating one; he has a set of eyes and a body frame that could cut people in half if he wanted to - but right now, in front of him, outside of their office, he looks small.</p><p>He looks so small, so fragile as if he were about to break but held dearly to the opposite idea, holding on the line until he gets something - an answer, Namjoon thinks, a yes or a no, a sign - and Namjoon can’t do anything but -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m in love with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth at the same time as him, but the mouth with the plumpest lips closes itself, defeated. They discussed it once, long and thoroughly - Namjoon recalls as his gaze lingers on them, hoping they’ll open again to talk some sense once and for all - and the ultimate winner of the Plumpest Lips title turned out to be Jimin.</p><p>It’s Namjoon who’d like to speak first, urging himself to partake in this conversation since he’s been too quiet and he’s starting to feel like the biggest dick there is on earth.</p><p>But he doesn’t know how. How is he supposed to say it without being the biggest dick on earth? How is he supposed to turn his best friend down? How is he supposed to tell him -</p><p>He’s not <em>in love</em> with him. He loves him, which is different, and as far as he can remember, he has always been oblivious of Jimin’s feelings - it’s not like Jimin hasn’t shown him affection; he’s the clingiest person on earth, the most endearing, professional cuddler there is, and Namjoon loves him for it, but - was it always like this?</p><p>Did he ever give him false hope without knowing? He could never forgive himself if he did.</p><p>When did Jimin’s crush start? Was it long ago? Was it months ago? Was it during this last year? Was it on that sales trip that made them reflect on their friendship, the one where they ended up sharing a bed, cuddling and doing boyfriend’s stuff such as taking care of each other with all the love they could manage to bathe the other in, minus the kissing and lovey-dovey part? Was it during college, in which they kissed accidentally after a game with cards with friends, soon dismissing the incident with giggles and more shots of cranberry vodka?</p><p>Was it him that made him fall in love? Did he fall for himself, without Namjoon having to move a finger?</p><p>Was it someone’s fault? Was it nobody’s fault?</p><p>Namjoon feels drowned under the sea of questions cutting the oxygen out of his lungs, slowing his train of thought, making him blink dumbfoundedly, mouth ajar.</p><p>“I better go.”</p><p>Namjoon’s soul threatens to leave his body as he sees Jimin pocketing his hand into his cardigan, searching for his phone. He thumbs through it and opens what Namjoon thinks is the Uber app, and he doesn’t realize he’s taking Jimin’s phone away from his hands until he has it against his chest, clutched firmly between his long fingers.</p><p>There are question marks in Jimin’s eyes, over his eyelashes, on the waterproof mascara he wears on the daily; there is doubt in his features, there’s fear under his skin, and a broken heart in his pocket.</p><p>Namjoon sighs. And if his soul doesn’t leave his body it’s because it may be the soul of the biggest dick on earth, sure, but it’s not the kind of soul that backs off from situations like these.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jimin manages to pull a smile on his lips, and that’s it, that’s all Namjoon needs to bite his lower lip, holding back his own tears and a few curses he’d like to direct towards his own self.</p><p>“I knew you would say that,” Jimin nods, leading one of his fingers - <em>they’re so tiny,</em> Namjoon thinks, <em>they’re the softest, the warmest fingers</em> - to his lower eyelids. “Save it. I don’t wanna hear it.”</p><p>Namjoon tries to reach him by stepping forward, but when Jimin tries to back away and hits the wall behind him, Namjoon knows it’s better not to get any closer.</p><p>
  <em> Will it be like this? Is this our breaking point? </em>
</p><p>“I love you too, Jimin, I just -”</p><p>“I told you to shut it,” Jimin whispers, his lips already in a pout that makes it hard for him to raise his voice. “It’s okay, hyung.”</p><p>Namjoon knows it’s not. It’s painted all over his gestures - the pout, the frown, the way his lips tremble, how his gaze remains glued to the tip of one of his shoes.</p><p>“I am sorry, Jiminie,” Namjoon whispers, dropping his hands to his sides. He’s still clutching Jimin’s phone with one of his hands, and he doesn’t need to bring up his IQ to guess correctly the wallpaper picture on Jimin’s lockscreen.</p><p>It lights up with Namjoon’s movement, and he sees it. It’s the picture they took last Christmas’ party at Hoseok’s, their boss. They’re both wearing fake antlers, cozy sweaters, and a smile that right now does nothing but hurt.</p><p>“I didn’t know…”</p><p>
  <em> How do you say it? How do you tell your best friend in the world you’re not in love with them? How does a friendship survive it? Do friends ever come back from that? </em>
</p><p>“I am sorry for not having noticed before,” Namjoon lets out, and it surprises both him and Jimin to hear it. It’s a sob. “I am sorry for being oblivious of your feelings.”</p><p>Jimin whips his hair on the wind’s opposite direction, his golden locks framing his forehead, his face. He tries to remain calm but ultimately loses it at the sight of Namjoon’s hand reaching out to give him his phone back.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m hurting you when I should be loving you back.”</p><p>Namjoon doesn’t know why, but the thought of him loving Jimin the way he does with him… it just doesn’t fit.</p><p>And it’s not because he’s an asshole incapable of feeling love, no - it’s just -</p><p>What he feels towards him is not love. Love is what Jimin feels for him. Not the other way around.</p><p>“You deserve everything,” Namjoon feels Jimin’s hand for a brief moment, and then his phone is out of his hand in a blink of an eye. He hears him tapping rapidly, pocketing his phone once again, counting down the minutes to leave, probably.</p><p>A broken sob is freed from Namjoon’s mouth.</p><p>“I wish I could -” Truth is, Namjoon wishes he could be all that to him, as he is to him. He wishes he was a mere part of that big thing Jimin is inside his life. He wishes he could relate to his kindness, giving him his own shine and not taking it instead, as he’s always done. “I just don’t know how -”</p><p>He’s afraid he’d take more from him rather than give him all he deserves, and that -</p><p>There’s a small finger against his lips, and all Namjoon sees is Jimin’s face, now framed by his own tears, like dewdrops on top of the grass at the dawn of a new day. They don’t fall, though, and Namjoon thinks it’s unfortunate, how he’s unable to give him everything he deserves, starting by his despair, by his shortcoming when it comes to love -</p><p>It immobilizes him -</p><p>Jimin’s finger slides slowly downwards, leaving Namjoon’s lip with the ghost of his soft touch.</p><p>“Don’t cry,” Jimin’s voice breaks a little, and he clears his throat before continuing. Namjoon closes his eyes and his teardrops finally fall, landing on his jacket. “Joonie?”</p><p>Jimin comes closer, locking eyes with him, feeling his own teardrops fall from his eyes. He thumbs and brushes away Namjoon’s tears, still coming down and curving their fall at his cheekbones.</p><p>“This is not your fault,” he coos, leading Namjoon to more tears. “This is not <em> our </em> fault.”</p><p>Jimin hugs him by pure instinct, soon feeling his arms around him, and he should know better - he should know this embrace will follow him - haunt him - through the rest of the weekend, scorching his soul with an ache that’ll stain his whole body with loneliness and pain - but he does it nonetheless, bathing on Namjoon’s scent, burying his head against his chest, feeling his friend’s lips against the crown of his head.</p><p>His heart pangs loudly at the same time a car rolls its speed slowly to park momentarily against the curb in which they’re standing.</p><p>Jimin lifts up his head to see if it’s his Uber, and it’s his heart inside him that fights his body, forcing himself to stay there, hugged by the arms of the man that just rejected him; and although his mind urges him to do the best for his heart, too stubborn, too broken already, already running thin on strength, his heart never bends.</p><p>His desire has always been bigger; the fire that prompts him to be warm towards people never dies and Jimin suspects it’ll never do, so he does what he’s always done best, and lifts his chin towards Namjoon, much calmer now, giving him a small, yet a bit sad, smile.</p><p>“Would you mind if I kiss you goodbye?”</p><p>It’s slow, so slow, how Namjoon closes his eyes. Not a single tears fall from his eyes, and there’s an inkling of laughter in the way he whispers a negative, leaning towards him slowly, carefully, as if he were just placing himself inside Jimin’s reach for him to take his lips as his’.</p><p>And he does. Jimin leads both of his hands from Namjoon’s nape to his cheeks, holding him still, preventing him from running away - just in case he intended to, which he assumes is not the case.</p><p>Their eyes close when their lips meet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was the natural thing to do. I hope you understand. You’ve given me so much. You are aware of how much I have grown, isn’t it, Joonie hyung? I am stronger now. I am driven, I know my dreams, I know what I want to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Loving you is the most natural thing that came out of all the love I’ve received from you. There’s love inside your words, hidden behind the support you give me, behind your oblivious eyes. It’s there and you don’t see it - so I am here to say it once and for all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From that one day in which we met, to all the nights in which you’ve held my hand - I couldn’t help it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve fallen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> irremediably </em>
</p><p>
  <em> for you. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon’s heart bursts with warmth as he feels Jimin deepening the kiss, holding Jimin by his waist to have something to hold on to as his world loses its axis without prior notice. He rounds it with no problem; his hoodie scrunches around his hands and he smiles nervously, prompting Jimin’s lips to smile, too.</p><p>Jimin’s grip goes back to Namjoon’s neck and he opens his mouth at the touch of Jimin’s small hands against his skin, letting him take whatever he’s to want.</p><p>Namjoon realizes he’s in need of air when Jimin finally lets go of his lips, not before dragging his bottom lip with his teeth in a way that makes his body shiver from head to toe.</p><p>As he recovers from their kiss, Namjoon realizes he’s not ready to let him go.</p><p>Maybe… maybe this love - the one he feels inside his chest, burning, aching - </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it's enough? </em>
</p><p>So he calls him.</p><p>“Jiminie.”</p><p>Jimin’s hands are still on his neck, so he assumes he’s not ready to let go either. His front tooth - the one he felt against his tongue not so long ago - peeks out of his lips, and Namjoon’s blood rushes once again through his entire body with a force he never imagined he could feel.</p><p>“Let me drive you home.”</p><p>Puzzled, Jimin stares back at him, not knowing what to say. He has no question marks inside his eyes anymore, but he’s being cautious, and Namjoon can’t blame him.</p><p>“Cancel your Uber,” he asks, <em>begs,</em> leaning unconsciously towards him to link his forehead with Jimin’s. “I’ll drive you home. Then we’ll talk.”</p><p>Jimin bites his own lip, unsure. He lets go of Namjoon’s embrace, with his eyes still locked with his’, and he thumbs his phone barely seeing it, showing his home screen to Namjoon for only an instant before looking down and covering the sight of it with his hair.</p><p><em> It’s another picture of us, </em>Namjoon notes. One of the many they took together when they went to New Zealand at the end of their career, the trip they made together instead of going to prom - they hadn’t gotten any dates and they ditched their class without hesitation, thinking it’d be better to hide away from the world in a remote place, having by their side the only person they were sure was the only one they needed around, and no one else, in the entire world.</p><p>But they were wrong. They had gotten a date alright, with each other, they just didn’t attend prom, but took a flight, explored mountains, and froze their butts to death, instead.</p><p>Namjoon smiles, bitterly.</p><p><em> He’s always been it, </em> he realizes. <em> And that’s all that should matter: he is it. </em></p><p>Jimin looks up to tell him he’s set; Namjoon feels the car rolling away from them, hearing an exasperated curse somewhere - probably from the driver - and he can’t help but chuckle. Jimin laughs, too, but stops at the sight of Namjoon’s hand, stretched out to reach one of his’.</p><p>Jimin smiles. The warmth of his hand meets the coldness of Namjoon’s so he rushes to cover his palm with both of his hands, not covering completely but trying his damn best to keep him warm until they reach the inside of Namjoon’s car.</p><p>Giggling at the thought of his small hands trying to cover one of his’, Namjoon stops in his tracks, leading his hands to his mouth, leaving one kiss in each one.</p><p>“Let’s go home, hm?”</p><p>Jimin nods. “Then we’ll talk?”</p><p>Namjoon smiles and nods back, dimples appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“But first we’ll stop for some chocolate, hm?”</p><p>Jimin’s face illuminates as an only answer.</p><p> </p><p>☕</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="http://twitter.com/shampoofaeries/">fic updates acc</a>. <a href="http://twitter.com/nyoungummies/">personal+fan acc</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>